That Dress
by serenelystrange
Summary: Second in "5 Days" Series Parker surprises Hardison. This is pure fluff. My first ever fanfic. Set after the season finale. Let me know what you think. Without flaming please, : Rated M just to be safe, but nothing graphic.


The new offices weren't half bad. It wasn't home yet, but they were getting there. Hardison strolled out of his new office to sit on the new couch next to Eliot, who was deeply involved in a hockey game. _Hockey, I just don't get it. Too damn cold! And all those broken ass teeth! Why bother? _Hardison didn't dare say any of this aloud, for fear of Eliot's quick temper, but laughed quietly to himself as he ran his tongue across the inside of his teeth, happy he had a full set. Eliot glanced in his direction briefly, eyebrow raised, with an expression that said something along the lines of "I don't know what's so funny, and I don't care, just hush your mouth when I'm watching my game."

Hardison quickly dropped the grin on his face and settled himself back into the couch, shifting a few inches away from Eliot in what he thought was an inconspicuous motion. Eliot's snort told him otherwise, but the other man didn't look away from the screen. _It's my damn TV man! _Hardison thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. But he didn't really mind. He had missed his makeshift family too much to care about something as insignificant as the television station. Besides, if he really wanted to, he could make all of Eliot's white boy sports disappear with hardly any effort. It might even be worth the pain he would expect from the specialist, but Hardison decided to save this particular plan for another day. When he was properly stretched and limbered up to run his ass far far away. The grin reappeared on his face as he thought about all the ways he could screw with Eliot without leaving his office. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice her until Eliot's voice broke through his daydreaming.

"Parker! Wanna be movin' out of the way?" "Please," he added as an afterthought to the quirky blonde's feelings. To her credit, Parker merely stared at him with an amused look before turning her gaze to Hardison. _Oh hell, I'm in trouble. Don't know what the hell's going on here, but I don't trust that look in her eyes. _Before the thought was even complete in his mind, Hardison gasped when he saw a visible shift in her gaze as it rested upon him. Gone was her bored, calculating expression, and in its place was something he could only equate to the look she got when in possession of large quantities of money.

And then she smiled, in a decidedly un-Parker way, and his rambling thoughts stopped as his brain shut down. Eliot finally seemed to realize that aside from physically moving Parker out of the way, he wasn't going to see the rest of his game in the living room. He stood abruptly, grabbing a beer from the table and his jacket from the chair. Standing between a grinning Parker and a dumbfounded Hardison, he fairly growled out his departing sentence, "You two, you better, just, dammit, y'all just get on with it already!" And with that, he stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. The others were too caught up in their moment to notice the grin that spread across Eliot's face as he reached the hall.

The slamming door snapped Hardison back into reality. Parker had yet to say a word, and this in itself made him more than a little nervous. But something had changed. Hardison could actually feel the tension in the air, and he realized he was glad that his blushing would not appear on his dark skin. It was then that he noticed her outfit. It too, was very un-Parker. In fact, he recognized it. _She wore that when we stole the David statue. It's not even hers. What is going on here! She kissed me in that dress. _ He finally regained control of his voice as he looked up to meet Parker's gaze.

"Hey girl, what's uhh, what's going on?" Hardison was proud of himself for keeping his cool. And then Parker came closer. Before he knew it, she had crawled right into his lap, one leg on each side of his lap. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and peered down at him, for once looking uncertain. She finally spoke.

"Do you like my dress? Sophie said you would, something about tying an emotion to an image. I wanted to come naked, but she said it would be too much for your fragile brain." Hardison's mind raced as he tried to sort out everything he wanted to say without sounding like a rambling fool. _Hell yes I like the dress! And damn, Sophie is one evil evil genius. Don't think there's enough blood in my head to process an emotion at this point. Well maybe one. _ Taking a deep breath, Hardison replied to the increasing uncomfortable looking Parker.

"The dress is very… nice." He let his eyes roam down her frame, noticing her hair cascading down her shoulders instead of being pulled back as usual. He decided he liked it. Grinning widely, Hardison brought his hands up from his sides to rest on her waist, gripping tighter than needed, but he needed to keep them from shaking. Parker smiles again, and he wonders how he ever thought she was crazy. Right now she is nothing but beautiful. Unable to keep his foot out of his mouth, the statement comes out before he can stop it,

"I wouldn't have minded the naked either." _Ah, hell. That was dumb. _With a groan he closed his eyes and prepared for Parker to be offended and take off. But then she laughed, and he remembered that this was _Parker_. Of course she would laugh! Questions and thoughts raced through his mind, but he forgot them all as Parker tightened against him and pressed her lips to his. _Well, damn. _He hadn't expected the bolt of electricity that ran through his body, hadn't expected to actually feel sparks. Pulling away, he saw a similar feeling expressed on Parker's face. She made his head swim, but he would rather have drowned than let go of her now.

"Do you have a bed here?" Parker asked, laughing as Hardison's eyes managed to widen even further.

Hardison shook his head, "No. Didn't think I would need one at work. Never imagined…" he trailed off before he could curse his own good luck. "All I have is a chair and a desk. And a plant." Parker giggled, and the sound warmed him almost as much as her arms, still around his neck. She leaned in even closer, until he lips were at his ear.

"I can work with a chair. Easily. I'm very flexible." Parker stated this matter of factly, but it was sexiest thing Hardison had ever heard. No fictional character even came close. His eyes actually rolled back in his head. _Well, what are we waiting for!" _

Parker hopped up, and Hardison immediately missed her warmth, but got over it as she ran down the hall into his office. _Damn, she is quick. _ Laughing, he ran after her. _Hold up girl, don't start without me! _And then he thought about her… starting… and his knees nearly buckled. Finally reaching his office, he walked in just as Parker's dress fell to the floor. This time, his knees did buckle. He fell to them in front of her, forehead resting on her smooth stomach. And then somehow she was on her knees too, and then his clothes were gone, and they were both on the floor, all thoughts of the chair forgotten. _Thank god I got the thick carpeting in this room! _ _Though I hope we don't get rug b… _And all his thoughts vanished as she kissed him again. Absolutely giddy, he ran his hands over every inch of her he could. Parker moaned and giggled, and with any other girl, Hardison would be wounded at the giggling, but this was Parker, and he knew her laughter was happy, not mocking. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled away from the kiss to lay back and look right into his eyes. Hardison saw the challenge in her eyes, the dare to stop now. But there was no going back. With a look of absolute adoration, he kissed her softly on the neck, whispering in her ear, "Not going anywhere girl, not without you."

And then he joined them in one swift move, and all words were lost. Parker's legs tightened even more as she reached up to capture his lips again.


End file.
